1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast system, and more particularly, to a digital broadcast transmission system, a digital broadcast receiver, and a data processing method of the digital broadcast transmission system and the digital broadcast receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A digital broadcast system may include a digital broadcast transmitter and a digital broadcast receiver. The digital broadcast transmitter digitally processes data of a broadcasting program etc. and transmits the processed data to the digital broadcast receiver. Such a digital broadcast system is replacing an analog broadcast system, due to various advantages such as the efficiency of data transmission.
Recently, research into the digital broadcast receiver, which is capable of receiving broadcasting signals while moving, has been conducted. A digital broadcast transmission system can transmit both broadcasting signals for a fixed digital broadcast receiving system and broadcasting signals for a mobile digital broadcast receiving system.
However, according to the prior art, if the broadcasting signals for the mobile digital broadcast receiving system are simply added to the broadcasting signals for the fixed digital broadcast receiving system, an unexpected overflow or underflow problem in a buffer occurs frequently.